


Rivalidades en código binario.

by Koschei0



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/pseuds/Koschei0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton es un genio, aficionado a los videojuegos, con conocimientos informáticos amplios que gasta en ser un hacker que trabaja desde casa, haciendo trastadas por mera diversión, como hobby.<br/>Hermann, por el contrario, es trabaja hackeando sistemas operativos para una importante empresa de espionaje del gobierno británico.</p><p>Ambos no se conocen en persona, no saben su color de pelo, su cara.... pero sí conocen, por ejemplo, sus distintos nicks a través de la red. Y, desde ese gran pequeño mundo llamado internet, nace una curiosa relación de interés y rivalidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalidades en código binario.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiriahtan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/gifts).



> Dedicado a @kiriahtan, que me pidió el prompt de hacer una escena de Newton y Hermann en un AU en el que ambos fuesen Hackers pero de un modo muy distinto.
> 
> Por ahora es solo un one-shot, pero no descarto hacer una serie algún día.
> 
> Todo muy absurdo, tal vez, pero en nuestra cabeza tiene sentido...

El olor a pizza recalentada, con exceso de queso, invadía aquella oscura habitación llena de pósters de monstruos y exhuberantes chicas anime. La única fuente de luz era la que emanaba de dos monitores de ordenador, azul y brillante.   
Todo el suelo estaba invadido con ropa y calcetines arrugados, por no hablar de la más de una docena de latas de refresco y cerveza, vacías o a medio terminar, porque para qué acabarlas si sin el gas no molan nada.

  
El único ruido existente era el del reproductor de música, los Scorpions eran los mejores acompañantes en noches como aquella, donde bien podía estar programando en una interminable hoja de cálculo, perdido en el lenguaje informático, algun malware solo por el mero hecho de superarse. Ese era Newton Geiszler, un biólogo desempleado, un adicto a las pelis de series B, a internet, con pasión por el rock and roll, un freak que a simple vista podía parecer un fracasado pero no era nada de eso. ¡Todo lo contrario!

  
No tenían ni idea de lo alucinante que era todo aquello. Empezabas coqueteando con algunos programas de crackeo, entrabas en foros donde te llamaban “lammer” y, más tarde (con un poco de suerte) te llamaban “newbie”. Y una vez seguías era como estar enganchado a una droga. No podías parar. Primero desencriptabas redes wifi, luego conseguías la contraseña de todos tus amigos de Facebook y terminabas queriendo colarte en los ordenadores del Pentágono. 

  
No estaba tecleando. Es noche, simplemente, estaba despanzurrado en el asiento, comiendo pizza mientras su mirada se perdía en los datos que estaba barajando a toda velocidad un programa que había tomado prestado del sistema informático del F.B.I. Sin ir más lejos, un buscador que usaba la policía para el rastreo. ¡Era increible! Solo introducías algunos datos y el programa hacía magia. Aunque esta vez no estaba siendo tan sencillo.    
No tenía apenas datos. Sólo tenía un nick, Cherno_Alpha01 (aunque estaba seguro de que también era el mismo que se escondía detrás de Tacit_Ronin01), un par de direcciones IP poco fiables y la presunción de que su amiguito debía residir actualmente en un país del oeste europeo por las horas en las que se le veía más activo. 

  
No era un completo desconocido, ninguno de los dos lo era para el otro exactamente. Se habían boicoteado mutuamente, y, aunque su amiguito no era de foros por lo que había podido averiguar (solo coincidían en uno y apenas lo utilizaba) desde hacía cosa de un par de meses (¿años?), se mandaban pequeñas hojas de cálculo con mensajes cuando conseguían acceder, aunque fuese solo unos minutos, al sistema operativo del otro. Se había convertido en una rutina, un pique.

  
Pero Newton necesitaba más. La invasión a los datos del Pentágono o la infiltración en los ordenadores de la NASA para comprobar si los astronautas jugaban al space invaders en su oficina podía esperar. Su objetivo esa noche era conseguir algo realmente grande. Jodidamente grande! Ponerle cara a Cherno_Alpha01. Ese sistemático compañero de la Deep Web. Y le valía con cualquier cosa. ¡Con una mísera foto pixelada tendría suficiente!   
Masticaba los bordes de la pizza sin hambre, inclinado hacia adelante en el asiento, inquieto, mientras el programa seguía carburando, pasando por delante de sus narices, como fogonazos, miles de fotos y fichas a gran velocidad. Descartando, descartando, descartando… Tenía unas ganas horribles de mear pero no quería perderse nada. 

 

-Ugh… Not cool! Este programa también es una mierda- dijo en voz alta, aún más alta que la música del reproductor, al ver que el programa seguía buscando sin resultados. Sostuvo el borde de pizza con la boca mientras empezaba a teclear. Dándole igual lo grasientas que podía tener las manos, necesitaba buscar una solución antes de que dejasen de hacerle efecto los dos red bulls y le entrase la torta. Eso sería un fracaso total.

  
Cambió de pestaña, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No iba a preguntar en ningún foro para quedar como un completo pardillo. Abrió The Hidden WIKI, aunque ya sabía de sobra que allí no habría mucho más de lo que ya había encontrado.

  
\- Fuck, man!- volvió a soltar, minimizando todas las pestañas para quedarse a solas con su fondo de pantalla de Godzilla. Giró en la silla mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se quitaba las gafas. Frustrado. Más que eso. Completamente jodido. Podrían decir que exageraba pero se había hecho muchas ilusiones con esa noche.

  
Agarró el móvil y se puso a jugar al Minecraft, aún sin gafas, aún dando vueltas en la silla, aún con los dedos manchados de aceite. Era absurdo pero necesitaba un reto ¿Vale?   
Y fue entonces, justo cuando un creeper le había destrozado la mitad del huerto, cuando apareció una pestaña emergente en el monitor. Con una ficha, con una foto. Con datos. ¡Datos!

  
Se echó hacia delante en la silla, buscando las gafas en el escritorio para ponerselas rápidamente. Ni se detuvo a leer la información, centrándose en la foto. Se veía a un tío, no podía decir que no era atractivo en parte, pero con esa cara de ser el padre de la señorita Rottenmeier daba algo de risa. Por no hablar de esa ropa del siglo pasado y el corte de pelo desfasado. 

  
Newton tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enorme. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. A pierna suelta. Era demasiado bueno. ¿Era de verdad Cherno_Alpha01? ¡No había duda! Y encima parecía el mejor amigo de Charles Chaplin.   
Tal vez debió haber hecho un pantallazo, o haberse detenido a leer el resto de la información. Quizá así hubiese sabido que ese hombre se llamaba Hermann Gottlieb. Que residía en Inglaterra. Que tenía unos 30 años. Pero no le dio tiempo. 

  
Pantallazo azul y, después, negro. Toda la habitación se había quedado a oscuras. El ordenador debía haberse sobrecargado. Ni siquiera se oía el brumor del ventilador. Se acabaron los Scorpions y el brillo azul de los monitores. La pizza y las latas de refresco.    
Pero siguió partiendose de risa, nerviosamente, era eso o arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza. Al menos, sabía que su camarada tenía cara de rana.    
\- Oh, Newton, eres un genio.


End file.
